1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device such as a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) including a copy function, a facsimile function and a scanner function or the like, a copier and a facsimile machine. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing device which carries out an authentication of a user and cancellation of the authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional MFP carries out authentication of a user by accepting an entry of a user ID and a password and sending an inquiry to an authentication server. When the authentication succeeds, the MFP offers a facsimile function, a copy function or a scanner function to the user. Specifically, the MFP transmits the accepted user ID and the password to the authentication server via a network such as a Local Area Network (LAN) and the Internet, and requests the authentication. Then, the MFP receives information indicating an authentication result from the authentication server. When the MFP determines that the authentication has succeeded in accordance with the received authentication result, the MFP offers various functions to the user.
The conventional MFP includes a logout key, an operation panel, and a reset key or the like. The logout key is operated for accepting an instruction to cancel a state in which the user is authenticated. The operation panel accepts a setting for various functions. For example, the operation panel accepts a setting regarding a number of sets of copies for the copy function, and a setting regarding an image quality or the like for the facsimile function. The reset key is operated for initializing the setting.
The MFP configured as described above offers various functions to only a pre-registered prescribed user.
After the user uses the MFP, the user may forget to operate the logout key and walk away from the MFP without canceling the authenticated state. When the user walks away from the MFP without operating the logout key, other non-authenticated users may freely operate the MFP. This is not preferable from an aspect of security.
The above-described problem occurs not only with the MFP but also with an image processing device such as a copier and a facsimile machine including an authentication function.